Purity
by totalphangirl
Summary: Was anyone else kind of annoyed in the movie when Todd didn't seem to care about Johanna marrying Turpin that much? Anyone? I was. This is basically what Sweeney Todd is thinking and feeling about the whole situation (baring in mind he last saw Johanna when she was a baby and thinks of her as young and pure... hence the title) rated T for sex references and some graphic images.


'And who may it be said is your intended Sir?'

'My ward.' Sweeney gripped the razor in his hand, resisting the temptation to let it slice across Turpin's throat.

'Patience my friend,' he muttered to himself, controlling all the anger and disgust for the man in four words. 'Pretty as her mother?'

'What, what was that?'

'Nothing Sir, nothing!' Sweeney allowed the razor to score along Turpin's chin, lightly applying pressure. If he wasn't an accomplished barber then his hands would be shaking. 'My ward' meant Johanna; his Johanna. 'Pretty Women, fascinating!' Todd continued to shave Turpin steadily. '_Wait till I'm finished!'_ he was thinking to himself. '_Just wait!_' After hearing of the fate that befell his wife, Todd had been extremely worried about his daughter; Turpin's intentions were probably just as ghastly for Johanna as they were for Lucy. 'Sipping coffee. Dancing!' When Sweeney Todd thought about Johanna he thought about the infant he had carried to the flower market that day. Throughout his time in Australia he had imagined Johanna at different stages of her life: five years old, ten, thirteen. As much as he tried to visualize her coming of age he could only ever think of a baby with blue eyes and soft tufts of yellow hair. He didn't see Turpin lusting after a young woman, he saw him lusting after a child. _His_ child. 'Pretty woman, are a wonder! Pretty Women!' As long as Sweeney Todd was alive Judge Turpin would never wed Johanna. Never.

It was a Sunday when Benjamin Barker and his family set off for the flower market. His daughter was dressed in white with a matching bonnet and his wife identically so. Benjamin stood gazing at his wife and child (both together) and realized his whole world, his whole reason to live and to die stood in front of him, filtered into two small bodies. He took Johanna's pram and carried it down the stairs before carefully laying her down next to her doll. The walk to the flower market didn't take long; it was a warm spring afternoon and Benjamin was pushing Johanna in her pram whilst she reached up for thin air rather pathetically. Lucy suddenly leaned over and lifted the child into her arms. The couple fussed over their young daughter and she was easily entertained with various toys and flowers that Benjamin held out for her. With a sharp hit to the head from behind Benjamin suddenly felt he was being dragged and before he had time to react his world dissolved into a rush of Londoners and sickly-sweet flowers. Johanna sobbed and Lucy stood still, shrinking into the unreachable distance as Benjamin Barker died and Sweeney Todd was born.

'How about a shave?' Sweeney asked, unaware that Johanna was hidden in the trunk next to him. Turpin sat obediently.

'Ah, pretty women, Johanna, Johanna,' Sweeney filled up with something sour as Turpin spoke about his child in such a manner.

'Pretty women, pretty women are a wonder!' he would not tell his friend to delay; he would plunge the razor into Turpin's throat and he would enjoy it. 'The years no doubt have changed me sir. But then I suppose the face of a barber, the face of a prisoner in the dark is not particularly memorable,' Judge Turpin turned regrettably, the barber continuing his calm tone. Realization dawned and he knew straight away that those dark eyes belonged to

'Benjamin Barker!' he spat.

'BENJAMIN BARKER!' with a quick, hungry movement of his arm the razor lodged itself into the side of the Judge's throat, causing plumes of red blood to gush out onto Todd's face. This violent act was so very needed as the frustration of fifteen years sprayed out alongside the blood. Sweeney wanted to explain how much he hated Turpin but he couldn't seem to speak. He wanted to scream at him _'This is for stealing Lucy! This is for taking away her dignity, this is for taking away her reason to live!' _Todd circled his victim like a bird circling its prey. Blood dribbled out of his mouth pathetically and he stared pleadingly at Todd. _'This is for all you thought about Johanna!'_ his hand shot out and sliced a clean cut along Turpin's throat, causing more blood gush out from the wound. _'This is for your intentions! You wanted to hurt such a pure angel-like thing; Never! You will never touch her! You will never take away her purity! Never!' _with a satisfying clunk the bloodied corpse flipped on the chair, falling down the chute and landing loudly onto the stone bake-house floor. Todd stood breathing heavily, his weapon aloft. He smiled to himself and his friend, only then noticing the neglected cot and the small doll concealed underneath. He thought about his baby girl, soft, white, pure.

**THE END**


End file.
